


The Absolute Lowest

by orphan_account



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Drabble, Humiliation, M/M, One Night Stands, Short One Shot, i'm actually a lesbian but this has been stuck in my head, i'm so sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This. This was the absolute lowest for Dale.





	The Absolute Lowest

This. This was the absolute lowest for Dale.

Half pity sex and half something he didn't even understand himself, Dale had found himself making his way to Bill Dauterive's dim and dusty bedroom after an impromptu house visit to the divorcee. He hated brushing it off as "one thing led to another," as he had meticulously planned each part of the conversation to result in this outcome. Still, it was a surprise his plan had worked, but then again it was Bill.

The loneliest, most depressing pushover in Arland, and Dale was having sex with him.

It wasn't romantic; it wasn't meant to be. The lights were off and they fumbled in the pitch black, neither of them fully naked. Dale still had his cap and glasses on, and a lit cigarette hung precariously out of his open mouth. Dale lay underneath Bill, accepting every untactful touch needily. 

Dale didn't like to thin of himself as submissive, but he was in a strange mood. He wanted to feel dirty and worthless, so he had chosen the lowest target he new, and brought himself down below him.

The encounter ended just as suddenly as it had started. Dale let out a final groan of pleasure before crawling off the bed as quick as his tired legs could get him, leaving Bill unfinished.

"I'm going home to take cold shower," Dale said, doing up his jeans and refreshing his cigarette, "Or two."

As he snuck home, Dale's skin crawled in self-disgust; he felt like he was going to puke.

He loved every minute of it.


End file.
